


Wound Up and Fit to Burst

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Groping, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Titfuck, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Weiss and Ruby had been in a loving and committed relationship for quite a while now, however, the other half of their team has noticed some trouble in paradise.And they plan to do something about it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Wound Up and Fit to Burst

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by John Emmanuel Chua
> 
> This took me an obscene amount to time to complete due to outside influences but here we are! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :)

Another morning at Beacon, another morning of Yang awaking to the same scene. She was laying on her bunk, splayed out as she normally was with her wild mane of golden hair cascading over the pillow above her, she wasn't the only one awake but as usual, made it appear she was still slumbering away. The other person awake in their shared dorm room was the dignified heiress, Weiss was currently performing her own morning ritual of trying desperately to sneak out of her bed without disturbing anyone. 

Which would have been far easier if not for the red-haired girl intertwined with her, Weiss and Ruby had been in a relationship for months and it was now a regular and normal occurrence to see the two sharing a bed, Yang thought it was adorable, the two of them awkward and blushing while stammering their affections like a couple of stereotypes.

Yup, totally pure and innocent, except for one not so small detail, the very reason for Yang's stealthy observance.

As Weiss finally disentangled herself from the young rose she took a paranoid glance around the room, predictably missing the half-lidded lilac eyes that were hidden beneath a waterfall of bright yellow hair. The snow-themed girl finally felt confident enough to stand and Yang couldn't help her eye's from widening when she finally saw what she was waiting for, the frankly ridiculous bulge in Weiss's nightgown. 

She would put good money on that cock breaking the ten-inch mark, it almost made it's way to her hip! So thick, hard and from the frustrated look on Weiss's face, completely unsatisfied.

She wasn't wrong when she said that her friend's relationship was innocent, specifically she knew for a fact her sister was shockingly innocent, there was no way that Ruby wasn't aware of Weiss's package as it was probably poking her in the back throughout most of the night. Unfortunately for Weiss, Ruby didn't seem to understand her girlfriend's sexual needs and it seemed the heiress was too shy to address it.

As Weiss tread the well-worn path to their dorms bathroom to 'deal' with her predicament, Yang couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face. 

'This is gonna be fun' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake was good at reading people. 

It was a skill she picked up in the White Fang she supposed, you didn't mingle with terrorists/revolutionaries without being aware of how people thought. It was a talent that translated to many other areas of her life, in fact, it complemented her personal style quite well as even in the White Fang Blake was a recluse, she much prefered to sit and watch rather than engage. 

Which is why she could so easily read the open book that was her white-haired teammate.

Team RWBY was currently walking through the quiet streets of Vale, enjoy a free day with each others company, visiting everything from quaint coffee shops to bustling shopping centres as a team. All things considered, it was enjoyable, not the sort of thing Blake would have put together but the inclusions of several book stores during their excursion was certainly a welcome addition.

It wasn't the food, clothes or literature that Blake found enjoyable though, it was watching the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company try and fail to hide the unintentional torment she was going through thanks to her oblivious girlfriend. Ruby clung to Weiss like she would expire if she got too far away, constant embraces and affectionate touches that would appear sweet to the untrained eye. 

The way the snow-themed girl's eyes raked up and down her girlfriends (and every other attractive woman within her eye line for that matter) form every chance she got would have been enough, but even more so the fact that she had to stop to 'fix' her skirt after every sweet encounter or eye-catching person that would walk by. It was no wonder why she had to adjust her clothes to hide the monster she was packing underneath. That beast had to break ten inches, somehow Weiss kept it discrete in public but she had gotten more than enough looks at it in the privacy of their dorm.

It was always mouth-watering, how did Ruby manage to deny herself the gift her girlfriend had given her? To share a bed pressed up against that magnificent cock and leave it blue balled was an insane notion, she couldn't wrap her head around it...

'I could warp something else around it though...'

Regardless, she didn't need to worry about it for much longer, as after another intimate embrace left Weiss stiff and uncomfortable, she received a knowing look form her trusted blonde-haired partner and ally. 

'Don't you worry Weiss... We'll take care of that not so little problem of yours...'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft glow of the sun setting over Vale shone through the large and ornate windows of Beacons library. Barely a sound could be heard other than the soft turning of pages, the occasional whispered question or the tapping of one of the many touch screens, sitting near the centre of the enormous space was a lone figure at one of the many sitting areas.

Weiss's head bolted up as she scanned the room around her, she always liked coming at this time as it missed the bulk of students during the day and avoided the late-night procrastinators who were usually unable to sit still for more than a few minutes. 

Now, however, she was glaring around the quiet hall with a frustrated glare, why did it feel like she was being watched?

It had been like this for weeks! Not just in the library but everywhere, in the halls, classrooms, training rooms and all the spaces in between it felt like several sets of eyes were trained on her. It probably wouldn't have bothered her so much if she could just feel relaxed.

A familiar feeling of shame pooled within her at the thought, the idea of blaming Ruby for her foul mood was always an unpleasant one but unfortunately, it wasn't without merit. Regardless of her romantic feelings towards the bubbly girl, it was undeniable that her sexual feelings weren't being taken into account, one of the things she loved about Ruby was her, some would say, nieve outlook on the world. She was unendingly positive and maybe a little childish but she also made the best out of every situation, she always bore adversity with a smile. Unfortunately for Weiss that naivety carried over to her knowledge of intimacy as well, she had been pretty explicit recently about her needs but Ruby's response was always one of confused embarrassment which ultimately ended with her needing to 'think on it'.

The shame only grew as her frustrations mounted, she completely understood that Ruby needed more time but she also didn't seem to understand the effect she was having with her 'innocent' touches and near-constant nuzzling, it was getting to be too much! As if on cue the tightness that had been constricting her throughout this entire day made itself known once more as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She didn't even know where she got the stamina from but against all odds she managed to remain erect for astounding lengths of time, possibly to do with the literal buffet of eye candy on display everywhere she turned, an academy for huntresses also seemed to draw a near-limitless number of attractive women. Another fresh wave of disgust washed over her as she again found herself fantasising about other women, she hated that her eyes were constantly drawn to the tight-fitting or low cut outfits that every young, fit huntress donned across the entire campus, even the Beacon school uniforms seemed tailored with looks in mind. Her cock stirred fully to life once again, making a now noticeable bulge in her combat skirt. 

Another sigh exploded from her as she forcibly closed the textbook she clearly wasn't reading, the familiar solution to her problem was, yet again, the only solution.

After a brief moment to mentally collect herself, she gathered her belongings and made to leave the sparsely populated library, head hung and shoulders stiff as she marched herself back to the privacy of her room.

'At least no one else will be there' she thought to herself as she knew Ruby was busy all night and her other two teammates had been adamant about some 'activity' they were doing together, she didn't even have the energy or desire to guess just thankful they wouldn't be near her. 

Upon leaving the mostly empty room, two figures who had been, up until this point, making themselves seem busy started to follow.

...

Crashing through the door of team RWBY's dorm, Weiss quickly went about disregarding her belongings as quickly as she could, before the sound of the door being slammed shut on the empty hallway had stopped, the heiress was already half-naked and pulling on a pair of Ruby's sweatpants.

She quickly sat down at their teams shared desk, it was simple and functional and was placed in front of the dorms only window, it came with a set of four draws on the right-hand side that was each marked for one of the girls. Weiss found herself using it far more often than the others as Blake preferred her bed while Ruby would do her work whenever she was able to stop moving, while Yang tended to be more carefree in her approach to work. 

That suited Weiss just fine as she stretched her back, the comfortable desk chair leaning back with her due to its lumbar support. She now found herself in a rather undignified position, lounging on their shared desk chair, she wore only a pale blue sports bra that gave her the small amount of support she needed and a pair of grey sweatpants that bore a red rose emblem on the hip, with nothing else underneath. 

If she would have cared at one point it was currently being swallowed whole by the almost oppressive arousal burning through her. Letting her eyes drift shut she let her mind wander to the all the things she had been dreaming about these past few months, Ruby's petite form laid out before her, trembling and waiting for her touch, visibly aching for the pleasure that Weiss was so happy to give her. 

Her mind roamed through it all but with every pleasurable twitch came a twisting feeling of frustration, a horrible feeling of rejection, it was totally unjustified but she certainly wasn't in her right mind. As her mind wandered further it found it's way to the many sights she would quickly tear her eyes away from, the cute and pert rabbit faunus Velvet, the way her chocolate brown outfit clung to her athletic form, outlining every inch of toned, feminine flesh that never failed to get her mouth-watering.

The thought stirred an angry throbbing in her loins, a deep desire that had her mouth dry, it only grew as the familiar sight of her bunny girl's fashionista partner flashed in her mind's eye. The way the beret-wearing girl would tease the shy faunus with joking touches and lewd remarks, always to be rewarded with her friend turning a deep scarlet and hiding her fair features from view. The way Coco's hand would grip her friend's slim waist or her wonderful habit of motivating her team with a firm slap to that delicious looking rear.

Weiss gripped her needy cock through her trousers, feeling the desperate heat radiating from within, she was starting to give in as her mind continued to roam through her pleasant memories. The guilt was certainly still there, but none of the frustration, so when Weiss saw a clear image of her teammate, and the sister of her girlfriend, Yang Xiao-Long's perfect cleavage bouncing before her, she didn't even bother to suppress the moan that escaped her lips as her hand closed around the clothed outline of her sensitive cock head. 

It was so wrong, something no loving partner should do, but Ruby's sister was so fucking hot. She dripped sex appeal and she certainly didn't do anything to hide it, sporting one of the most impressive figures at Beacon, Yang was an icon, there was a zero per cent chance Weiss was the only person stroking themselves to the thought of the blonde brawler. Weiss was legitimately worried at first as to how she would cope with sharing a living space with her, the heiress was certain within the week she'd have been visibly aroused by her teammate and caused some kind of scandal.

Thankfully Yang and the rest of her team had been fine with Weiss's 'addition' and it somehow hadn't caused any issues. There had been some slight gawking but she never held that against them seeing as it was likely their first time seeing this. At the end of the day, it was always unending positivity and support.

'If only they could see you now...'

Laid back, panting and stroking herself through her clothes as she was imagining her teammate, friend and sister of the girl she was dating, pulling off her tight top and watching gravity take hold of those magnificent tits.

Another moan flowed forth, as her mind followed naturally to the final member of her team, the raven-haired cat faunus with the single finest ass Weiss had ever witnessed. It had to be some cruel joke right? To be placed on a team with not only the girl with the most impressive bust of anyone in the student body but also the girl who somehow held the title of having the single greatest ass in a school filled to the brim with athletic and stunningly attractive young women.

Gods she could watch that thing shake for hours and not get bored, so big and round while still managing to be perky and full, framed by her wide hips which were attached to a pair of healthy thighs. It was impossible to tear her eyes away every time the book-loving girl would bend over to grab something, her mind unable to hold back the thought of walking over and moulding her much slimmer hips against the bounty of curvy flesh before her.

A small stain had begun to appear at the end of her noticeable bulge, unable to take it anymore she hooked her thumb into the elastic waistband to finally reveal her arching member.

Which is why the sound the door being unlocked might as well have been a gunshot as every muscle in Weiss's body froze along with her heart, the urge to scream was suppressed as the subjects of her lewd thoughts entered as if summoned.

Quickly sitting up and rolling her chair under the desk to hide the damning evidence of what she was doing, she grabbed her scroll and went about trying to make herself as small as possible to be ignored.

"Sup' Weiss." 

So much for that.

Deciding the best course of action was to avoid them until she was able to flee into the seclusion of the bathroom, she simply made a noise of acknowledgement and resumed pretending to be deeply engaged in the device in front of her.

While that would have normally worked, Weiss wasn't aware that this was not a normal situation, as the two other girls shared a look that went unseen by the pent up heiress. Unfortunately for Weiss, she had just given her teammates the confirmation they needed to make their move.

Her heart sank when the image of Yang appeared in her peripheral vision, taking a seat to her right on the desk she was sitting at.

"Is everything okay Weiss?" Yang asked with a surprisingly flat tone.

'No I'm horny out of my mind and just spent the last however many minutes thinking about how fuckable you are!'

"Yes..." she muttered instead without a shred of conviction. 

"You know, I'm not sure I believe you..." her blonde haired teammate chuckled.

Weiss flushed at that, taking her eyes off her scroll to address her girlfriends sister...

...it was a mistake.

Likely to do with the maddening arousal wrecking her mind but the sight took her breath away, Yang was wearing her usual combat gear and was sat on the desk with one leg kicked up against the draws, her arms were crossed underneath her amazing chest which made them seem even fuller and more mouthwatering than normal. To make matters worse, the light from the window behind her lit up her golden hair, as well as illuminating her striking features that were set in a rather satisfied smile. Weiss quickly tore her eyes back to her scroll with an intense blush, trying desperately to come up with some way out of this situation before it got any worse. 

The silhouette of her faunus teammate taking a seat on the desk to her left quickly put an end to those thoughts, unable to help herself she let her eyes roam over to Blake. The result shouldn't have surprised her at this point. Blake also looked incredibly hot, she too was wearing her combat gear and sitting fully on the desk, piercing golden eyes bore into her with an amused glint while her full lips were quirked up in a sly smile. 

Weiss's eyes shameless took in her friend's slender neck and ample chest, down past her slim waist, finally resting on the beautiful image of the cat faunus's hips. Sat fully on the desk she could see just how wide Blake's hips truly were, the way that the shelf of her ass could still be made out and leading to the equally sexy thighs that were crossed over each other, showing off just how full and soft they looked.

Her brain short-circuited, now not even realising the problem with gawking at her friends lower body and not even attempting to hide the lustful look on her face. She was only shaken from her daze by a hand gently gripping her chin and turning her head to meet a pair of stunning lilac eyes, this time also darkened by lust.

"Something on your mind?" Yang all but purred as she continued staring straight at her.

Before Weiss's poor overstimulated mind could question the insinuation, her head was tilted down to stare down the cleavage that had been the subject of so many of her wet dreams.

"Something like this?" 

Her mind grasped at whatever straws it could, did every mental backflip necessary to rationally explain the situation she was in, but nothing came. The only thought her mind could string together was a simple desire.

'I wanna bury my face in those...'

She almost didn't even register the feeling of the other person in the room moving to straddle her legs, and very deliberately not on her lap, which was a position that might have felt uncomfortable if not for the fact that every ounce of brainpower was being directed to her crotch. 

"We know you're pent up..." Yang said in a low tone as she kept Weiss's eyes locked on her bust "...We also know you want to fuck us." the words had Weiss's heart hammering in her chest, every logical part of her screaming to run while her primal instincts were adamant that she stayed.

Yang's free arm moved to lean Weiss, and the desk chair, back to how she was before they arrived, Blake acting as a counterbalance as Yang leaned even further over the heiress and making her tits press together. 

Even in her stunned state, Weiss knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew this was quite possibly the ultimate betrayal. Mustering the very last dregs of her willpower she pulled her eyes away from the perfect view of Yang's tits to stare into the girl's eyes.

"This is w-wrong, what about Ruby? She's your sister..." she asked while using all her strength to keep her voice as steady as she could.

What she didn't expect is for the usually preppy girl to chuckle darkly as she leaned down until their faces were inches apart. The normally dignified heiress was staring intently at her full and glistening lips with shameless want, resolve wavering by the second.

"That only makes it hotter doesn't it..."

In the same moment, Yang's lips crashed into hers, hot and passionate, it was exactly the kind of raw and sexual aggression that Weiss had been craving for so long. The thin line that was holding back her lust snapped the very second their lips met, and within moments the two of them were nothing but a crazed mix of lust and tounges.

Her hands, which up until this point had been dangling limply after long forgetting her scroll, moved without any conscious input to take hold of her raven-haired teammate's hips, earning a gasp from the normally quiet faunus. She certainly didn't mind though as she quickly followed Weiss's grip and was pulled fully onto the snow-themed girl's lap.

The warmth and softness of Blake's hips pressing into her arching member caused a groan to tear through her throat, moaning into Yang's scorching hot lips. Blakes's hips felt just as full and heavy as she had dreamed, the faunus let her entire weight settle on the more petite girl beneath her as she started to slowly gyrate her hips.

The double assault was too much for Weiss's brain, time and her surroundings ceased to mean anything, now she was just lost in a haze of pleasurable heat and softness. The only sounds that could be heard were muffled moans and the rhythmic creaking of the fortunately, study desk chair. 

Weiss was so lost that she completely failed to notice Yang's arm move across her to take hold of the chair they were all sharing, in one quick motion Yang's lips left hers and she was pushed upright, now face to face with a very sultry looking Blake. Before she could even process the change, their lips met, and with just as much passion as her blonde haired teammate, tounges were exploring every inch they could reach and the gyrations of Blake's hips hadn't slowed one bit. Weiss's hands began moving up Blake's body, intertwining with her hair and pressing their bodies tightly together.

Every part of Blake's body was incredible, she was the perfect combination between lithe and full, and while every part of her body was toned from constant training she still managed to retain an ample amount of soft womanly flesh. Weiss delighted every time she'd rake her hands down Blake's toned back and sink her fingers into the plump, bouncy flesh of her rear, it sent a thrill of pleasure through her every time she did it.

"Ohhh Weeeeiiisss..." a sultry voice called from her left.

Weiss broke the kiss and looked towards her bed, Blake wasted no time in pressing her lips into the heiresses exposed throat and causing her eyes to flutter slightly. Sitting on the edge of her bed was Yang, while she had been preoccupied, the brawler had ditched her jacket, belt and boots leaving her in only her exceptionally revealing yellow crop top, black short-shorts and nothing else. 

It was everything Weiss dreamed it would be, the picture of Yang Xiao-Long framed against her bed with lust written across her whole body was an image straight out of her wet dreams. With the way the two of them had been ravishing her it was clear, they were as desperate as she was, and Weiss intended to take full advantage of this situation, the feeling of a needy faunus lapping hungrily at her neck and the sight of a stacked blonde giving her 'fuck me' eyes from the bed was sending a thrill of dominance through her.

She was going to claim them.

Despite having a slimmer frame than most of her peers Weiss was still a huntress in training, which is why it wasn't an issue for her to take hold of Blakes's hips and stand up form the chair with Blake in tow. The faunus made no complaints as she continued to shower Weiss's skin with affection, only stopping when she was placed on the bed next to her partner.

"Everything off, except your bra and those shorts." Weiss demanded while pointing at now panting Blake. "You." now pointing at Yang and crooking it towards her "Come here."

Both girls happily compiled, with Yang sitting up and Blake working on removing most of her clothing. As soon as Yang was within reach the heiress had her hands on her, first cupping her face with both hands to pull her into another scorching kiss, then sliding down her body to take hold her wrists and bringing them up to her clothed package, then finally sliding down to take two huge handfuls of Yang's glorious rack.

The combination of the hands working on freeing her length with her own hands moulding into the heavenly soft flesh that was all but spilling out of Yang's top was amazing, it was clear she also ditched her bra and the thoughts of all the lewd things she could do to them flooding her mind, making her cock throb angrily in anticipation. 

Weiss hissed into Yang's lips as her sweatpants were finally pulled down and her bare member was met with the cold air of the dorm, she was close to letting out a whine when Yang's lips left hers but it was forgotten the second was realised that both Yang and Blake were sitting with their faces on either side of her shaft, eagerly awaiting her instructions.

Yang was still dressed in her yellow cop top/shorts while Blake had done exactly as she was told and had lost every other piece of clothing aside from her black, cross strapped bralet and white, skin-tight shorts.

The thought occurred to her that all the things she was fantasising about doing to these two gorgeous girls were not only possible but completely up to her. Another thrill of dominance ran through her as both her hands reached out to grasp their heads, pulling them in either side of her swollen tip, both girls eagerly parted their lips as they finally reached their destination. The second their lips touched the sensitive flesh, Weiss's eyes rolled back and satisfied groan rang out. The feeling was divine, she had never had anyone touch her cock before and now she was feeling two sets of wonderful lips caressing her aching tip, it was feeling she never wanted to give up.

She had no idea if either of her teammates had done this before but it was clear that both of them enjoyed it, Yang's tongue left her mouth within moments of touching the cock before her and wasted no time running that delightfully wet and warm muscle over every inch of dick she could reach, bathing her cockhead with a great deal of enthusiasm. 

Blake for her part was no less eager, but rather than use her tongue, she made more use of her lips by repeatedly and lovingly laying wet open mouth kisses along her shaft. The duel feeling of both girls had Weiss's knees buckling but she ensured that both of her hands remained firmly gripped onto their heads so it was clear she had no intention of letting them stop.

As the partners continued their cock worship it became increasingly clear that Weiss wasn't going to last much longer, not only had she been pent up, to begin with, but now after experiencing a series of the most pleasurable sensations she had ever felt she was about to reach an abrupt end. It still took a great deal of willpower to pull the two bombshells off her twitching length, leaving the two of them looking up at her with shining eyes and spit stained lips.

"Fuck, the two of you are so hot..." Weiss moaned as she stared down at them "Which one of you is going to take this first?" she asked as she gestured down to her painfully erect member.

Their response was more immediate than she expected, both reached out and pulled her down onto the bed, while the two of them stood in front of her. Weiss was about to ask what they were doing before the words died on her tongue, the two of them shared a knowing look and hooked their fingers under their respective tops/bras and yanked them over their heads. 

"Holy shit..." the words slipped from her before she could stop it.

Every thought on her brain died the instant the two pairs of perky and full tits bounced free, two of the greatest racks in Beacon were laid out before her. 

"Well, Weiss..." it was Blake who spoke up first but the snow-themed girl was certainly not making eye contact with either of them "...which one of us do you want?" they looped their arms around each other's waists and pulled themselves together so that their tits, as well as their heart-shaped hips, were pressed together.

Weiss thought it would be a hard decision to make but after looking at the two of them the answer flew from her lips.

"Blake. Here. Now." she demanded as she pointed to the space in front of her.

With a devilish smile, Blake disentangled herself from her partner and came to stand before the heiress, the white-haired girl sitting at waist level. Slim hands took hold of the faunus's hips and spun her in place, now the Bellabooty was completely filling her vision. Taking hold of the thin material of Blake's shorts, Weiss wasted no time and began burying her face between the pillowy mounds and fulfilling a fantasy that had been plaguing her dreams since she first witnessed it bouncing and shaking on initiation day. 

It felt just as good as she had hoped, heavenly soft and bouncy, her face was swallowed whole and Weiss couldn't help but let out a moan that was completely muffled by the ass she was indulging herself in. Blake had no complaints on her end as snaked one hand into Weiss's pale locks and pressed her hips back into the heiress, she could faintly hear some amused chuckling coming from above her but she couldn't bring herself to care as she was luxuriating the amazing feeling of the faunus's rear.

It was only through the almost painful throbbing of her still wet cock that forced her to remove her face from Blake's form, aside from the need to breathe of course. She quickly went about removing Blake's shorts, yanking them from her jiggling ass and pulling them down her plump thighs, finally revealing the full image of her book-loving teammate's fuckable body.

Blake's pussy was dripping wet, so much so that it had fully soaked through her shorts, likely because the faunus girl had very deliberately chosen to forego her underwear. Perfectly hairless and inviting, it was sitting there framed by the womanly flesh of her ass and thighs, begging for Weiss's attention.

"On the bed, on all fours." Weiss ordered breathily "Now." she punctuated her order with a shard slap to Blake's ass, causing her to let out an extremely lusty gasp. 

Watching Blake climb onto the bed next to her with a very clear red handprint appearing on her rear was a memory that would stay with the heiress forever, as well as the multiple things she was going to do to said ass. Now Blake was fully presenting for her dominant partner, back arched fully to show off her startlingly fuckable body and looking over her shoulder with a gaze that could not be misread. Weiss knelt on the bed behind her and beckoned her blonde haired teammate to share the space next to her, Yang was pulled in as soon as she was within reach into a passionate kiss and to press her curvaceous body into Weiss's side.

Letting her cock rest between Blake's cheeks and tongue fucking her girlfriend's sister was not what Weiss had expected to happen once she returned to her dorm room but she certainly wasn't going to give it up now.

'Or ever.' her lust-crazed mind made sure to inform her 'I'm never giving these two up.' 

After managing to pull herself away from Yang's lips, Weiss took hold of her now pulsating member and lined it up with her faunus teammates dripping centre, she could already feel the burning heat coming from it and just having her tip touch the wet inferno was almost enough for her to lose control. With one arm aiming her cock and the other gripped possessively onto Blake's childbearing hips, she decided to play one last game before the final act.

"You ready Blake?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes! I need it..." 

"Beg me." 

"Please Weiss! Please, I need your perfect cock! I've been dreaming about it for so long!" Blake cried out with zero hesitation.

"Good girl..." The heiress purred in delight after listening to Blake's slutty confession.

Using her grip on the faunus's hips, Weiss pushed her hips forward, sliding into the drenched pussy before her with little to no resistance. Both girls moaned out loudly the moment Weiss's cockhead slipped in, a guttural moan mixed with a deep growl as Blake was completely filled, even Yang let out a lust-filled gasp as she watched the ten inches of girlcock disappear into Blake's depths.

Weiss felt as if her cock had filled the cat faunus's depths completely, it was as if there was not a single inch of space was left unoccupied as the head of her member kissed Blake's cervix on the first stroke. Nothing she had ever experienced even came close to how good the cunt wrapped around her shaft felt, not even the deliciously pleasurable acts that had happened only minutes ago held a torch to the electrifying pleasure coursing through her right now.

Weiss didn't even pause after the first stroke, feeling the caress of Blake's inner walls and the sound of unrestrained pleasure flowing from her lips made her hips drawback on instinct, only to hammer forward again and hear the wonderful sounds of her teammates overwhelming pleasure.

Moving as if possessed, Weiss thrust as hard as she could with each stroke, trying to maximise the feeling as much as possible and quickly getting lost in it. She had no control over herself, she only felt the burning hot pleasure tear through every inch of her body and after only a couple of minutes, she was drenched in sweat. At some point during her frantic fucking, Yang had moved behind her, pressing her impressive tits against the heiress's back and urged her frantic pace by pressing her own hips in rhythm with Weiss's fucking, all while letting her feel how incredibly hard her nipples were against her back and teasingly running her tongue along the white-haired girl's ear.

Weiss needed no encouragement as far as fucking her teammate went, she went at it like she was made for it, her slim but powerful hips colliding again and again with Blake's much wider ones and causing a loud clapping sound every time she hilted herself. Ever since the first stroke, Blake had become nothing more than a moaning, shaking mess, the sounds coming from her could only be described as pleasured howls.

The room descended into the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the sound of Blake's pleasured wailing and the occasional blissful moans of Weiss Schnee. With every passing thrust it was growing more and more frantic, quickly building and coming to head, when Yang reached around the heiress and landed a two-handed slap of Blake's jiggling ass, the faunus all but screamed, going rigid in Weiss's grip and released a drawn-out moan that way have been the single sexiest thing Weiss had ever heard.

That, combined with the feeling of Blake's pussy clamping down on her shaft, Weiss hilted herself once more before exploding, like a spring coiled too tight and snapping. Heat rushed up her shaft as it pulsed and throbbed with each heavy shot into the raven-haired girl's depths, it felt as if weeks worth of pent up tension left her with each powerful shot.

Completely spent of energy, Weiss bent double and laid over the still twitching faunus, her cock feeling somehow even hotter as is slowly softened in Blake's core, her breathing came out in ragged gasps that mirrored her well-fucked teammate. It only just occurred to her as she was swimming in the afterglow of the best orgasm of her entire life that she had just lost her virginity... 

To someone who wasn't her girlfriend. 

It was likely due to the high she was currently experiencing that the thought didn't bother her, that was without question the greatest feeling she had ever experienced and in her current state, she couldn't imagine going without it again.

It was only the strong hands of her other teammate that been patiently waiting for her turn that finally drew the heiress from her daze and off of Blake. She fell back onto the soft sheets, her cock slipping free with an audible 'pop', now realising just how coated in sweat she was. She certainly didn't care and neither did Yang evidently as she quickly moved to lay atop the petite and girl and claimed her lips. The fact she was practically burning up and Yang's body felt as if it was pouring heat out of every inch of her form should have been unpleasant, but Weiss sighed happily into the blondes molten hot lips, basking in her afterglow as the two of them eagerly mashed their lips together.

In that moment, Weiss realised that she was still responsible for the satisfaction of the bubbly girl she was currently making out with, she'd been so lost in her primal fucking of their black and white-clad teammate that she had barely registered Yang, only the feeling of her voluptuous body pressed against her back. Even though she was initially worried, it became increasingly clear she would, in fact, have the stamina to continue their romp, the feeling of Yang's pure and unrestrained lust, her desperation as she tried desperately to coax Weiss into the act was doing more than enough to turn her on, but she had grander ideas.

"On your knees..." Weiss ordered in a husky tone as she all but pried Yang from her lips.

It was the most incredible sight to see Yang so eagerly obey, quickly moving to kneel before the bed they were all sharing.

Weiss sat up and spread her legs, her half-hard shaft lay waiting, still glistening from their collective efforts "Put those tits to good use." her heart skipped a beat at her own language and it proved more than worth it once she saw the same shiver of arousal run through her teammate.

Yang's face lit up further when she saw Weiss's hungry expression at the sight of her taking her tits in both hands and pressing them together, the snow-themed girl's cock throbbed in anticipation of what was to come. Slowly Yang rose up on her knees, with her chest in hand, and leaned into Weiss's lap, pressing the soft mounds into her teammate's length and pinning it between the two of them.

All Weiss could do was groan as she was teased with a hint of the feeling that was to follow, waiting with bated breath as Yang positioned herself. 

"Are you reeaady?" Yang asked teasingly.

"I've been ready for months..." Weiss replied lustfully, already feeling herself harden from the limited contact.

Yang let out a husky laugh as she finally wrapped her tits around Weiss's member, letting her feel the warm softness engulf her shaft, but despite Yang's considerable endowment it wasn't enough to fully swallow her lithe teammates cock. Yang began to move, using the remnants of Blake's arousal to lube the valley between her chest, it quickly became a slick crevasse that glided up and down her impressive length, making a slight wet sound each time her cockhead would be forced out and repeatedly almost strike Yang's chin.

While her blonde teammate's tits felt incredible, it was the visual that was turning Weiss on the most, the girl she had fantasised about for so long was on her knees giving her a titfuck, that would have been more than enough on its own but the fact that it was now also the sister of her girlfriend had caused a small bead of her own arousal to slip free and add to the wetness coating her now extremely hard cock. The rhymic slaps of Yang's bust against her thighs were mixing with the pairs laboured breathing, Yang's hot breath washing over her shaft every time the brawler would look down to watch the sinful work she was doing.

It gave Weiss an idea and with one hand she grabbed the top of Yang's head and with the other, she stabilised herself on the bed so she could thrust up into her cleavage. Yang's surprised gasp at the sudden and forceful contact gave her just the opportunity she needed and the head of her cock passed her lips, invading Yang's mouth before quickly pulling back with a slight 'pop'. Now understanding, Yang was prepared for the next thrust, sucking in her cheeks and lapping her tongue every time the cock would push through, this added an even louder sound each time her member was pulled free, it sounded raw and rough and it spurred Weiss on further as she became more savage with her thrusts.

"Fuck Yang..." Weiss panted through her exertion "...Your so fucking good, such a good little slut for me..." more lust poured through her at the demeaning language, and from the sound of Yang's half-muffled, half interrupted moans, she was just as into it "Yes! Fucking take my cock. Oh, Gods, it feels like you were made for it..." 

Weiss was rock hard now, completely recovered from her feverish fucking of her faunus teammate and was now rearing to feel the stacked blonde that was currently in her lap. Pulling Yang's head down one last time to thrust into her mouth, Weiss slipped her still glistening cock free, both girls panting from the effort.

Now with a clear vision of what she wanted, she pulled Yang up to her feet and leaned back on the bed, holding herself up with her arms. "Ride me." it was a simple statement but the result it got was magnificent.

Yang moved slowly and gracefully, removing her tight shorts with long and deliberate motions before placing her knees either side of the heiress's legs and leaning in close so their faces were only inches apart, Weiss resisted the urge to kiss her as she knew that was exactly what the brawler wanted her to do. Instead, she smiled cockily as Yang returned that challenging smile, settling her weight fully above her lap, hips hovering above the hard and tall shaft, the two girls size difference made it so Yang was staring down into Weiss's icy blue orbs.

"You ready ice queen?" Yang asked in that same teasing tone.

"Are you?" Weiss returned with a quirk of her brow, not failing to notice how wet the firey girls pussy was, nor the fact that she was obediently following every order Weiss had given her.

"Fuck yeah." far from embarrassed, Yang leaned down and captured Weiss's lips, moaning as she felt the tip of her member tease Yang's soaked entrance.

Clearly not being able to handle anymore teasing, Yang let her weight carry her down onto her thick cock, it slipped in with zero resistance and Yang took every inch of it in a single stroke. Both girl's reacted the same way as soon as Weiss felt her cock press against Yang's cervix, parting lips and moaning out loudly, Weiss's arms gave way and she fell back onto the bed, her now free hands coming up to grip Yang's hips possessively.

Yang didn't need to be encouraged however, as soon as she got her bearings she reared up on shaking legs until only the tip remained and in another powerful downward thrust took the entire length again. All pretence of teasing was gone after the first thrust, both Yang and Weiss working on pure lust as their hips collided, Weiss wasn't even attempting to hide the guttural moans that burst forth every time her teammate's hips would collide with hers. 

It was almost as if Yang was attempting to top Blake in her performance, with the loud sounds of their flesh colliding, sending echoing slaps through the room, Weiss wasn't complaining however as every vicious thrust caused stars to dance in her vision, with this position allowing her to experience every detail of Yang's burning hot core. Not only that, the way that Yang's bust was now completely unsupported as she rode the ice-themed girl, the large orbs bouncing and making their own distinct sounds as they impacted against her own body, the sight was mesmerising as pleasure wracked every inch of her body.

Just as soon as Weiss thought it couldn't get any better, she noticed a figure crawling over from the other side of the bed, a very cock drunk looking Blake leaned over her face and claimed her in a messy liplock that seemed as though the faunus girl was attempting to swallow as much of Weiss's lips and tongue as possible. 

With her moans now muffed, Weiss had no way of letting Yang now her release was quickly approaching, the brutal pace that Yang had sustained thus far was driving her still sensitive length towards another earth-shattering orgasm. Just as she was about to reach her peak, Yang's moans rose in pitch and with one powerful thrust, she forced every inch of Weiss within her and went rigid, letting out a powerful moan, a completely overpowering orgasm overtaking her.

With Weiss so close to her own peak and Yang's inner walls convulsing while crushing her like a vice, she used her grip on Yang's hips to begin thrusting up into the still climaxing blonde, using every ounce to strength to reach her much needed release. Yang was sent lolling as Weiss's slim but strong hips began hammering away at her overflowing pussy, prolonging her already punishing orgasm.

The heiress was forced to move her legs so she would be able to keep the rhythm that her overwhelmed body demanded, placing her feet flat on the bed so she could switch to quicker and deeper thrusts. The change certainly had the desired effect, now the majority of her shaft was inside Yang while she jerked her hips rapidly to gain as much feeling as possible, with the added pressure the blonde could no longer hold her position on her knees and let gravity take her. 

With Yang's body now atop hers and Blake's intense make-out session never slowing in its ferocity, Weiss was finally going to reach her much needed final release. Changing her grip from Yang's hips to her ass, the white-haired girl let go completely and focusing all her might into her vicious thrusting. As the maddening sound of skin colliding over and over again reached its peak, Weiss detached from Balke's embrace and let her head fall back so a torrent of pleasure filled moans could spill forth.

Her hips clapped against Yang's one last time as the first of many burning hot shots of her essence began filling one of her teammate's for the second time today. The feeling of warmth filling her as she kept an iron grip on Yang's ass, still pushed as deep as she possibly could as her eye's rolled back, the mind-numbing pleasure consuming her.

After an unknown amount of time passed as the three girl's lay there and slowly regaining their grips on reality, Blake was the first to break the silence.

"Well... That was a thing." 

Weiss chuckled despite the still heaving breaths she was taking, all energy completely sapped from her and leaving her motionless except for the noticeable rise and fall of her modest chest. Yang wasn't much better, the blonde-haired girl was still splayed out on top of Weiss's smaller form, the afterglow of her minute's long orgasm still lingering and leaving her a murmuring and sweaty mess. 

Even as the fog of lust had cleared from her mind, the only thing she could think about was that she didn't think she'd ever felt this good, aside from the desperate need for rest the heiress could only marvel at how she felt as if she was floating on a cloud. Every shred of frustration and stress had left her and she was sure she'd get addicted to this feeling.

Just as she was about to comment, Blake beat her to it. "Look, Weiss, I understand if you're worried but I just want you to know we won't continue unless you-"

Blake never got to finish the sentence as she was pulled into a deep kiss, Weiss holding on and ravishing her. They parted breathlessly as Weiss enjoyed the look of confusion on Blake's face.

"We will be doing this again." she said assuredly, watching with glee as Blake's eyes lit up. 

"What about Ruby?" Blake asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Weiss cracked a grin "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, you ok with that?" The faunus nodded excitedly, lunging forward to claim the heiress's lips once again.

"It's settled then." Weiss said breathlessly as she parted from Blake. "I think Ruby will be training all afternoon tomorrow, what do you say?" punctuating her statement with a soft slap on Yang's ass.

Yang was the one to answer her this time, mumbling while her face was still buried in Weiss's neck "Yessss..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're alright with me going?" Ruby asked nervously for what would likely be the hundredth time.

"I said yes Ruby. That hasn't changed since breakfast." Weiss deadpanned as her girlfriend fidgeted awkwardly before her.

"I know! It's just that it'll be the whole weekend! I'll really miss you..." 

Weiss felt a genuine pang of sadness at her partner's words. "I'll miss you too..." Weiss replied honestly "...but this is something you've wanted to do forever and you shouldn't give it up just so you can spend a couple of lazy days with me."

"But lazy days are fun..."

"Ruby."

"Urgh, you're right." Ruby huffed as her childlike nature showed itself clear as day.

Weiss let out a genuine giggle at her dolt of a partner "Now go and get the last of your things ready, you need to be well-stocked if you'll be staying in a village for extra training."

"On it!" Ruby chirped as she marched off into the dorms bathroom.

As Weiss went to assist her girlfriend, she passed by Blake who had been quietly organising one of her bookshelves by her bed. A soft clapping sound, followed by a surprised gasp, filled the now-vacated dorm room. without removing her hand from Blake's ass, she leaned in to press her lips against the faunus's ear.

"Should be a fun weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> My requests are currently closed but feel free to send an idea through and I will get back to you at some point once things are more stable for me :) 
> 
> If you have a request send it to:
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
